<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A night in their lives by Queeninbroceliande</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697528">A night in their lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeninbroceliande/pseuds/Queeninbroceliande'>Queeninbroceliande</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, chalex - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeninbroceliande/pseuds/Queeninbroceliande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charlie, would you like to be my boyfriend properly?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A night in their lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Third work in English and third work about Alex and Charlie in a week. I hope you will enjoy this one :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He noticed the music has changed and he knows it’s not exactly a romantic one because he sees Ani and Jessica wiggling, Tyler pouncing with Estela and his friends, he sees Caleb twirling at the hands of Tony but he really mostly sees Charlie.</p><p>The song is different, the crowd has stopped watching them and the sounds enter his ears almost violently but Alex still feels like it’s only Charlie and him, like they’re all alone in a wonderful world that belongs to the lovers only. His head rests on his shoulder and his cheek is touching Charlie’s skin and he doesn’t remember having ever experienced something sweeter. Maybe he has, maybe the nights they spent together have had such a fantastic taste and maybe their first kiss was already the sweetest thing on the earth.</p><p>But for the first time in forever Alex is completely fearless and he wants to remember every second of this moment suspended in time.</p><p>They remain entwined, Charlie’s breath tickles his neck, and their hands stay clasped together in a gesture they waited too long. Alex thinks he’s never felt safer before. He remembers that night when he almost fell from the roof and Zach has saved his life once again. For a minute he felt safe, he almost felt at peace, but it didn’t lasted. It never does. With Zach, with Jessica, with Tyler, he doesn’t feel alone, he doesn’t feel too sad but it doesn’t feel like he truly belongs somewhere. Or to someone.</p><p>Now he knows it feels like this. He knows why he’s been so scared and why he’s tried to push Charlie away. He knows what it feels like to truly, deeply love somebody. He thought he’d loved Jessica. He’s had a crush on Zach and Winston. Now he’s in Charlie’s arms and he doesn’t only feel safe but alive. He’s alive and he’s glad to. He wonders if this is happiness after all.</p><p>Suddenly his eyes are stinging him and he holds a hiccup. He hears the music, louder and louder, but it doesn’t matter. Charlie notices something has changed. He looks up to Alex and frowns and asks:</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Alex slowly backs off and smiles as he faces Charlie’s eyes:</p><p>“I’m sorry I’ve been mean to you. I’ve sorry I’ve pushed you away and sorry I couldn’t assume us being a thing the way you did. I’m sorry, and I’m glad you persisted.”</p><p>“You were right though. It’s easier for me and my <em>king-of-the-world jock thing</em> than it is for you. I mean the guys they already knew about me and I’m sorry I’ve made you feel uncomfortable with my promposals.”</p><p>“No it’s okay. If it hadn’t been for you I’d never have felt like I do right now.”</p><p>“And how do you feel?”</p><p>“I’m not scared anymore. I’ve been scared for the past three years at last. I couldn’t even remember what it was like to be safe, to be… to be <em>confident</em>, you know.”</p><p>Charlie smiles as Alex borrows his words and he has two dimples on his lovely face. They can hear the song the other kids are dancing to and they’ve both been hit at least twice since their own dance has ended but Alex’s world is still only composed of Charlie’s eyes and Charlie’s smile and Charlie’s lips he kisses again. He places a hand in his soft hair and another in the hollow of his neck and he simply enjoys the heat flowing through his limbs. They both smile against each other’s lips and again they’re alone in the crowd and alone in the world.</p><p>They only split because they need to breathe and Charlie’s smile stretches as Alex asks:</p><p>“Charlie, would you like to be my boyfriend properly?”</p><p>“What do you mean <em>properly?</em>”</p><p>“I mean…”</p><p>He tightens his grip on Charlie’s hands.</p><p>“Would you like to hold my hands in the hallways?”</p><p>He then kisses him again, softly, closing his eyes and ignoring everything but Charlie, before he adds:</p><p>“Would you like to kiss me somewhere else than in our rooms?”</p><p>And he takes a step back, without letting go of Charlie’s left hand, pointing to the crowd with his right hand. He tilts his head slightly and looks at his friends, he looks at Jessica, and Ani, and Tyler, and Tony and Caleb, and Estela and Cyrus and his boys, he looks at Clay watching them with peace, he looks at Charlie’s team, the jocks he’s suffered so much from throughout high school until today, until he met Charlie, until they offered him the happiest moment in his life and lifted a height from his frail shoulders. He looks at them all who form a cheerful crowd and then fixes his gaze on Charlie:</p><p>“And would you like to dance with me?”</p><p>Charlie has a little laugh, they both have a laugh because nothing’s sad anymore, nothing’s scary and nothing hurts, they’re together and king and king and lovers. They embrace once again and for a second Alex thinks that he doesn’t want to dance but to stay in Charlie’s arms for the rest of his life. And for the first time ever he thinks about the rest of his life with hope and excitement.</p><p>They untie their embrace at last and Charlie holds out his hand and they start dancing like everybody does. Alex has never really danced like that before. They turn on themselves, they jump and grab from time to time, they steal kisses between two dance steps. They make funny faces, they laugh a lot, and they enjoy the night with the comforting certainty that it is only the first night of their lives. That there will be other nights, a million other nights, a life-time probably. Because Alex knows eventually that he’s in love with Charlie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING ❤ . I so much wanted to write this missing moment from episode 9. Because they were just the cutest thing on earth when they danced. Because I love how Alex throws himself in Charlie's arms. Because I love to see them staying embraced even when everbody else starts dancing. Because I love how they danced together after when Alex has never liked it before. Because I love how he realized at last that he's in love with Charlie and deserves his happiness. I'd like to know what you've thought of this work :) .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>